Welcome to Hell
by ILLK
Summary: (Not SLASH) Draco has a moment while the Slytherins are listening in. Short little thing written when I was having a moment. No point what so ever. And very short. Very.
1. Screaming

**Title:** Welcome to Hell

**Author:** Sherry

**Email:** junruichen@aol.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Malfoy having a moment and the rest of the Slytherins listening in.

**Author's Notes:** No point really. A bit upset at the way Slytherin are misunderstood. They're people too! But this thing didn't really convey what I was feeling. May continue. May not.

Actually now that I think about it, this might be the cliche fanfic I've been dying to write! You can tell by my last line, lol! Too bad it's not slash... :( I wanted so badly for a cliche slash fanfic, not a one that wasn't! *pouts*

**Author's Warnings:** Only that I didn't have this betaed, wrote this in one of my moments and this was more a personal thing. I just wanted this out there as a statement. Not much of one, I agree, but I will have more moments and more moments means more parts. Hopefully. And there is some use of language. Beware!

* * *

"God damn him!"

The loud exclamation was followed by loud thumps and an earsplitting crash. Those who were outside in the common room cringed as it was followed by another series of curses and obscenities.

"Bloody stupid fucking little piece of--" The tirade was interrupted by deafening smash and the people looked around at each other, avoiding looking in the direction of the boy dormitories.

"Oh bloody freakin' HELL!" Nervously, the group of students slowly moved away in the opposite direction, as if mere inches of distance could stop the sounds. Thuds and sounds of things breaking and snapping still filled the air, alternating from the curses. And the things he would like to do to another student. Or another couple of students.

"Is that even possible?" a second year asked a third year.

The third year shrugged, his eyes wide as he listened to what else the yelling was saying. "I don't know." He was in a state of wonder as if pondered the act. "If it can, I don't think I would like to watch..."

"If anyone could do it, Malfoy could," a confident fifth year boy spoke. "If he's motivated enough."

The Slytherins shirked away as another crude and rather vulgar indecency interrupted their thoughts. A third year inched forward to the trio. "I think he is," she squeaked, commenting on the earlier comment.

The others in the room nodded in assent. "Especially when the motivation is Potter."

Almost as the boy said the magic word _Potter_ another round of shattering and clatter started as if it was inspired by it.

"You don't think he can hear us, do you?" The Scottish lilt of the first year boy rolled over them as he wondered out loud.

Some of the veteran Slytherins who had been there before shook their heads and made faces of rejecting the comment.

"Never."

"No, he can't."

"You'll see. I've been in there. You can't hear a bloody thing." This was remarked by Goyle who had roomed with Malfoy in their first year. Before he had gotten his own room. But after he had broken every one of his personal possessions. Twice.

"He does this a lot," Crabbe chimed in, glad to have something to contribute and talking over the incoherent screaming. The others snapped their heads to him, looking at him in rebuke. "Not a whole lot," he changed hastily. "Just when he's..."

"Frustrated," a seventh year boy answered. He hadn't even looked up from his book up to this point. "He got a letter from home, you see."

Chimes of _ohs_ and sounds of understanding filled the room. They knew what it was like. Parents could be terrible bores sometimes and the rest of the time they were just annoying.

The seventh year boy looked at the group of first years. "It's still early in the year. He'll have at least three more of these. You'll understand soon enough." A smirk quirked at the side of his mouth. "Might even have one of these _episodes_ yourself."

The first years looked down, not wanting believing what he was saying but their hearts telling them otherwise. The clamor had quieted down, except for the odd thump and banging. They could hear sounds of harsh lamenting and gulping.

"You're not truly a Slytherin until you have one of these. Just don't go blabbing it all over the school okay?" The last bit was sent with a glare. It sounded like a threat and was intended as such.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, people and to the Slytherin House. Welcome to seven years of hell."

* * *

The End


	2. The Glimpse

**Title:** The Glimpse

**Author:** Sherry

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The new Slytherins learn something new as old misconceptions are laid to rest.

**Author's Notes:** Still no point. I was in a sanctimonious mood so Draco was in one as well. This is what came of it.

Some clarification: This whole thing is called _Welcome to Hell_. First snippet is called _Screaming_ while this one is called _The Glimpse_. Just thought some of you might like to know that.

There is **NO PLOT**, understand? This a collection of snippets, not another story being continued. **NO PLOT, NO POINT** and **NO PURPOSE.** This may continue. May not. Read at your own risk.

* * *

"Must you be so melodramatic?" 

The tired, slow drawl was without its usual sting. The first years had their eyes wide open at the sudden entrance of the blonde haired boy to the common room when they had only been hearing crashes only seconds before. They were shocked to see the way Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall, looking as if he didn't have the strength to stay awake, much less upright. 

The seventh year turned around, a smirk on his face. "Just scaring the little first years." He jerked at the stunned group with his head. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Nothing better to do?" 

"Nope." The boy went back to his book. 

"Ah...Draco," Goyle approached. "You didn't...?" 

Draco waved him off, pushing away from wall, swaying a bit. He still and then started to walk over to one of the couches in the common room, his feet still unsteady. "Your stuff will be fine, Greg. I don't think I broke anything that I can't fix." 

"What set it off this time, Draco?" Pansy questioned, swooping down to drop next to him. She ignored the way he inched away so subtlety. It only made her more determined to move closer to him. 

"The usual. The Mudblood, Potter, that bitch McGonagall." Draco made a face, leaning against the arm of the couch. "What else?" He noticed the group of first years still standing off to the side, their beady eyes watching him and he scowled. Pointing at one of them, he called, "You there! What's you name?" 

The first year old shook like a leaf in the wind, her hand slowly coming up to point at herself. 

"Yes you! Your name; you do have one don't you?" Draco rolled his eyes at how first years seemed to get more and more spineless every year. 

"Margy," the girl whispered. 

"Margy what?" he asked impatiently. 

"Margy Grenston," she squeaked, not sure how she was supposed to be acting when the most powerful Slytherin is speaking to her. 

"Grenston," Draco said himself, bring a hand to rub at his tired eyes. "You're a pureblood?" 

"Yes sir." Margy nodded profusely as she gained a bit more courage. She was a Slytherin after all. "We're fourth cousins, twice removed. My family's as old as yours," she bravely championed. 

Draco's mouth set into a thin line. "I doubt it. But you're close." He liked the way her eyes flashed in anger for a brief moment before it was quickly hidden away. Only a Slytherin could take such an attack, not like those Gryffindors that take offense at every little insult. They never got the hang of the game and so they were lost, trying to mess of everyone else's. His eyes ran down each and every first year in the group. There was a large amount of them this year, but only a chosen few were to become true Slytherins. He hadn't had the time to check them out this year, had clapped at the opening ceremony as the rest of them, but didn't bother to even learn their names. 

And now several weeks had past. It was time for them to learn what it was to be a Slytherin. 

"You, the boy next to her. Yes, you with the black hair. Come here." The boy, unlike the girl had a bit more pomposity and made his way over to the couch slowly, making Draco wait. The other Slytherins gathered around the room, watching from their prospective places. The whole thing made a rather impressive sight. Draco and Pansy sitting on the couch, Goyle and Crabbe to the side of the couches and the rest of the students all around the room as they watched the scene with their beady eyes, quiet and unmoving, they were like statues. And the cluster of first years, huddling together like chicks away from their mother, scared that the big hawk Malfoy was going to sweep one of them up if they stray. 

The boy finally made his way in front of Draco and Pansy. He stood unwavering in front of them, though he was laid bare and was alone in his stance. 

"Do you hate all Gryffindors?" 

The question came out of the blue, surprising many of them and most of all the boy who had been summoned. 

He hesitated and in doing so lost some of the respect he had built up. "Y-yes," he stuttered and swallowed hard. "All Slytherins hate those good for nothing Gryffindorks," he spewed, using the overused insult and the general theory everyone had heard and at times encouraged. 

The other students around him started murmuring around them and the first years glanced at each other with confusion in their eyes. Isn't that the truth? We do hate Gryffindors, don't we? 

Pansy glanced at Draco, asking him if she could go ahead. Draco nodded, leaning back in the soft cushion. 

"Why?" 

The boy was confused, as was the rest of his year, everyone could tell. 

"Why?" he asked incredulously. "Because we're better than they are! Because they cheat us out of what's rightfully ours! And because we just do!" 

The room fell silent. Eyes flew to Draco Malfoy to see what he was going to respond to that outburst. 

Without changing his expression, Draco leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "You're Herring, right? Morgain?" 

"Morgan," the boy corrected. 

"Morgan Herring." Draco paused. "Let me tell you something. Slytherins can hate, make no mistake about that. But we do not judge. We leave that to the others who have nothing better to do with their time. But we never let our hate get in the way of our success. We exploit, we lie and we cheat. And we will do anything to get what we want because we want it. That's what a Slytherin is. Gryffindors are proud, they'll never stoop to our level they think, but they are as bad as we are. The difference is that we don't deny what we are while they try to rationalize how they are. We don't hate Gryffindors, because at heart they are just like us. They hate us because we remind them of what they are and they can't handle that. So we hate them back because it's only fair. Only we don't really hate them." Draco caught Morgan's eyes with his and held it. "Do you understand?" 

The boy nodded dumbly, but Draco knew he had probably lost him at some point. But no matter. He would understand soon enough. "Good," Draco approved, falling back into the cushion. "Now go away. I have a headache." 

And so they disbanded, the first years scurrying away and the other students going back to whatever it was they were doing before everything had happened. Tonight was just the first many, they knew and they needn't worry about something that was as normal to them as their daily routine.

* * *

**Author's Notes x2:** To readers, thanks for bearing with me. I know this is very confusing, odd little thing and I'm surprise you took the time to read it. For reviewers, as follows:

**Sheron:** Are you the same one that reviewed my other story? I know it's weird. I was in a weird mood, you see... And thanks.

**Anya Malfoy:** Thanks! Last part was very cliche, but I'm glad you liked it. I thought it needed that one touch. I'm so glad you liked it!

**The Red Dragons Order:** Hey, there! Thanks for reading! I already wrote to you on this so I'm not going to say much. But thanks for the review, I needed it.

**Laura-Grace:** Glad you do. Very glad. :)

**And to the person with no name:** Yes, I do know. I know why, but I'm not telling... At least not yet. And maybe not ever. Maybe next snippet. If I get another urge to do one. But thanks for the review!

I know there are a lot of confused people who have just read this. Please keep on being confused and rejoice in the fact that you're not alone. 


End file.
